vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Vsinger
is a project that develops Chinese Vocaloid(s). The project is headed by Shanghai He Nian, a small Chinese company that is a part of Bplats, Inc.. Contest 1 To create a strong support for the first Chinese Vocaloid, a contest was held to pick the most popular design for the first Chinese Vocaloid. The wining entry would become a vocaloid while the runner up entries were included in the vocaloid promotions.link Winner: Luo Tianyi Luo Tianyi (洛 天依; Luò Tiān-Yī) is an angel who came to earth with a mission to spread music to the world. Her personality is a little bit introversive, but she is still the type of girl who has a lot of empathy and does not give up easily. She admires the VOCALOIDs from the past, and is dreaming about the day she can do just the same as them — use songs to bring happiness to the world. While she cannot communicate with humans due to the language barrier between humans and VOCALOIDs, she is very sensitive to others' emotions and can use songs to express her own emotions and thoughts. Special skill: Resonate (共鸣) Tianyi can detect "the song of your heart" (心中的歌声). This "song" can be interpreted as the strongest emotion a person has at the moment, or a melody that represents a person. Even if the person can not express the melody his/herself, Tianyi can still hear it and sing it. The creature next to Tianyi is Tian Dian (天钿), a fairy of music. Tian Dian is 30 cm tall and is 10 years old. She cannot speak and transforms into Tianyi's microphone. Runner up:Mo Qingxian Mo Qingxian (墨 清弦; Mò Qīng-Xián) is a fashionable high school student. Because of her elegant and mature outlook, she is extremely popular in her high school. Even though she seems to be a mysterious character, it is actually due to her poor health that gave her a slow reaction time. She dresses fashionably most of the time, yet her actions show great elegancy and traditional beauty. Qingxian loves traditional Chinese literature and poems, and is capable of playing many traditional Chinese instruments skillfully. She reacts slowly, but is still trying her best to take care of the juniors and the people around her. She also has a tendency to become philosophical suddenly. The purple-flower creature on her arm is Yi Xian Qing (一弦青), who is a year old and is 20 cm tall. It transforms into Qingxian's bass. Runner up:Zhiyu Moke Zhiyu Moke (徵羽 摩柯; Zhǐ-Yŭ Mó-Kē) is a genius with an IQ of 168. Even though he is always wearing a smile which seems warming and innocent to everyone, he is actually the most Otaku of all Otaku. Starting threats in forums, editing MVs, uploading MVs, he has been seen as a "god" by some people on the internet. He is sometimes mistaken for a girl, even though he claims he hates it. However, there are rumors of a popular cross-dressing cosplayer appearing in various comic conventions who looks very similar to him, though the truth is still unknown. Because he usually doesn't talk frequently, most people will take him as a "nice boy", but he will reveal his true otaku self when with his close friends. He can act somewhat like a professional debater when talking about anime or other otaku subjects, but tends to react poorly to subjects that do not interest him. The winged creature next to Moke is Fei (绯). Fei is 20 cm tall along with a wingspan of 60 cm, and is 500 years old. He is usually white, but turns red when angered. Fei often argues with Moke, and is quite childish. He transforms into Moke's wing-like keyboard. Runner up:Yuezheng Ling Yuezheng Ling (乐正 绫; Yuè-Zhèng Líng) is a lively high school student. Her family runs a huge company- the Yuezheng company- which makes instruments and music. Her personality is very straight forward and can be seen as blunt sometimes. She is extremely energetic, for as much as a 3/4 of a day she spends running around all over the place. She loves music and huge, fluffy things. As forgiving as Ling is, she still has some girly issues in her life, too. The biggest problem seems to be from her older brother. The creature below Ling is Shi Tian (释天). Shi Tian is 10,000 years old and is 200 cm tall. He's very old, wise, and is tolerant with Ling. He transforms into Ling's electric guitar. Runner up:Yuezheng Longya Yuezheng Longya (乐正 龙牙; Yuè-Zhèng Lóng-Yá) is Ling's older brother and the heir to the Yuezheng corporation. A boy with an agile mind, he is looked up to by many others. Just like his sister, he is straight forward, but he also possesses the ability to make important decisions correctly and has the strong aura of a leader or superior. Longya's only weakness is that he hates troublesome issues, and the only time he is not troubled by these issues is when they are related to his younger sister. He is very protective toward his sister, and can become slightly hysterical when dealing with things related to her. The creature below Longya is Bei Chen (呗辰), who is 50,000 years old and is very wise. His height is unknown (It is listed as "????"). He transforms into Longya's drum set. Contest 2 A second contest was held to find the next vocaloid character. There were 15 winning entries, the grand Prize winner going onto become a Vocaloid, the rest of which were honorable mentions.winner, runners up and honorable mentions Winning entries: *'Grand Prize': Yan He *行歌 *结赤 *陆伶华 *两仪薇韵 *莱玄我 *鞭炮娘 *杏夕 *茉香 *墨瑜 *雾花 *耀皇 *伊说咲歌 *余韵 *茵 Winner: Yan He Yan He (言和; Yán Hé) was the winner of the second Vocaloid: China contest. She went onto become a real vocaloid. Anime A series of advertising animations for the Vocaloid China project that was produced to promoted the wining entries of the first contest. Concerns thumb|right|A chart showing the "Miku Formula" Unlike previous drawing contests, the Vocaloid:China contest ended up bringing up some concerns. *One of the main issues seen during the event was that many of the entries had a "Miku formula" based on the successful design of Hatsune Miku. This was nothing that was considered new and had been witnessed before in some past vocaloids and art related competitions. Vocaloid:China's contest had been the first time this was truly criticized since a large number of entries were heavily influenced by past vocaloids. *The names were constructed in the same manner as Japanese Vocaloids, where 雅音 means "elegant voice", 宫羽 are 2 notes in ancient Chinese music, same as DO and LA in modern music. This style of the name is awkward sounding to a native Chinese speaker and was influenced by the naming styles of the Crypton Future Media Vocaloids. *Lastly, the winning entry had an extensive backstory, which no previously released Vocaloid had, while it was not kept, it was used as a starting point. The final vocaloid ended up with one of the most complex and through "canon" of any vocaloid, completing only in terms of complexity with Nekomura Iroha's "Kittyler" story. *In addition, there was also an issue with Mo Qingxian's original design, which was the result of tracing (with modifications) another artist's work. This, however, was only discovered long after the competition and therefore was never an issue at the time of the results. References External links *Site: Vocaloid China *Site: Vocaloid China project Category:Vocaloid related products Category:Bplats, Inc. Category:Shanghai He Nian Information Technology Co. Ltd.